


Supernatural Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles I've written and posted on my Tumblr. Will be continued indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Permission (Destiel)

It was quiet. Granted, it was three fifty four in the morning and he was the only one awake for at least fifty miles in any given direction; he'd be concerned of things weren't quiet. After all, you never know what's lurking out there.  


Groaning, the man set down the book he was reading and rubbed his temples.  


"Good. I was waiting for you to finish."  


He looked up. Standing several feet away from the desk he was stationed at was another man dressed in a tab trench coat and loose navy colored tie. His dark hair was a bit tousled and his eyes were droopy, though their color was a bright and lively light blue.  


The first man sights and sat back in his chair. "What do you need, Castiel?"  


"Bobby, I'm here to ask you a question."  


The atmosphere remained quiet, save for the beginning of a light rain that had begun somewhere in the dark night.  


"Don't you want to know what my question is?" The second man, well, he was shaped like a man, asked.  


"I was kind of counting on you to tell me what it is." Bobby retorted before reached for the water glass that sat on his desk.  


Castiel took in a breath. "I was going to ask your permission to take Dean's hand in marriage."  


He set his glass down after taking several gulps of the clear liquid. "Dean's a grown man. He doesn't need my permission to get married."  


"It's tradition for a groom to ask permission from the bride's father if he can marry his daughter," Castiel protested. "Or, in this case, son. I would ask John, however it stands to reason that you're more of a father to Sam and Dean than John was." He explained.  


Bobby sighed. "Alright. Then you've got my permission. You kids have fun."  


Castiel smiled. "Thank you." There was the sound of wings fluttering as Castiel disappeared, leaving Bobby alone, and the room quiet, once more.


	2. The Fourth Wall Seam Has Been Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "a SPN drabble where the characters meet their actors."

“Dude, seriously. There’s no way that’s Cas. Screw alternate-universe-reality-whatever. No way. He’s... he’s all smiles and happy things and Cas is all serious... No. ‘S not Cas.” Dean protested.  


Sam sighed. “Of course he isn’t. His name is Misha. Besides, like Cas said, he’s from another universe. Some angels decided to jump ship and-”  


“And what, Sam? Tore a hole in the fabric of space-time?”  


“Something like that, yes.” Castiel appeared next to the bickering brothers. 

“Dean, you only need to hold them for a few days so that I may find the universe that they came from. In the meantime, I recommend that you entertain these guest of indefinite stay.”  


“So what? You want us to become buddies with Josh, Jack and Mika-”  


“Jensen, Jared and Misha.”  


“Whatever. So you want us to babysit them until you can put them back where they came from? Why? So they don’t bring back bad memories with them?”  


Castiel nodded. “Precisely. It is likely that there are no angels in their universe to clear their memories of these few days. And, seeing as they are not from this universe, there is a very small chance that my powers will work on them.”  


Dean was silent for a moment. 

“Okay.”  


“Okay, Dean? Really?” That remark came from Sam.  


“What? It’s a valid argument.”  


Sam took a deep breath. “Alright. The three of them are down there in the panic room. We should go talk to them before Bobby gets back.”  


As the two brothers left the room, there was the flutter of wings, signaling the leave of Castiel.


	3. Raising Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, recently brought topside and not entirely human, looks to have a little "fun" as the end of the world approaches.

He hasn’t seen daylight in a very long time, and when he finally sees it, it’s near blinding. Piercing UV rays assault his eyes, though the attack is slowed after several moments and eventually lessens to a point where he can actually see his surroundings. 

Colors are bright and vibrant, and he thinks this is the most beautiful forest he has ever seen. The only thing he’s been accustomed to for a very long time was blood (it’s dark crimson color covering everything in sight), pain (agony so crushing it’s a wonder he survived it in any way, shape or form), and darkness (an overwhelming kind of darkness that is blacker than any moonless night).  


He took in a deep breath, soaking up the spring air. He didn’t need to breathe, not anymore, but the action brought a sense of familiarity along with it. Although, it had been a long time since he was anything that resembled human in any way shape or form, and old habits die hard, as they say.  


He began walking. He didn’t quite know where he was going, but he had time. He had all the time in the world, in fact. Even if he didn’t, he would still act as though he did, until such time had come to pass that he could no longer ignore that the clock had nearly run out of time.  


The nearest town was two miles from here. He could walk there. His eyes flashed completely black for a moment as he rolled his neck, and it popped three times.  


It’s the end of the world, after all, Dean thought. Why not raise a little hell while I still can?


End file.
